A Cyborg's Illusion
by Lady.Pandemonium
Summary: Two years after the attack from Boros, Genos is still a Class-S Hero and protect City-Z. Though after stopping a monster in City-Z and forming a new friendship with Class-A Hero, Mirage, Genos begins to wonder about if he's more than just a cyborg. As a new evil begins to rise, will they band together or will they drift apart because of need to protect. GenosXOC Rating may change.
1. Rain

The streets of City Z grew darker as bolts of lightning brought a momentary flash of light to fight off the dark. It was normal during the more rain filled season that there were a higher frequency of lighting storms in the area, but that just made the city more dangerous for any potential monsters that lurked in the darkness.

More bolts of lightning broke through the dark only to be followed by the roar of thunder. Her purple eyes looked towards the new Heroes Association Building that was built after the destruction of City A over two years ago. The large monument for those who had died during that attack from an unknown alien ship stood at the very top of the building. Even civilian names were put on there as a way to remember those who lost their lives on that tragic day.

Another bolt of lightning made its way through the clouds, though to her something didn't seem right. As more lightning began to increase a strong feeling came over her, "something's not right." she whispered to herself.

 **Ring, ring, ring...**

Turning her attention to the ringing phone she lifted her hand as the device came to her from the darkened room. Looking at the screen she could see the word 'Heroes' displayed on the screen, flipping the phone open she put the phone to her ear, tucking a long lock of jet black hair behind her ear.

"What is it Kito?" she asked as she could hear a bit of a commotion in the background. More lightning flashed with fewer claps of thunder following them. Usually Kito made the calls to the Heroes in Class-A and Class-S, it was rare that Mira or Ren unless it was an emergency.

"Mirage there has been an increased spike of energy nearby your location. We need you to investigate and if necessary terminate the cause of this." Kito spoke to her over the phone as she entered into her apartment.

"And this is a Class-A issue? Why not call Tornado or Maybe Metal Bat, I'm pretty sure they might be looking for a fight." Tornado and Metal Bat were higher ranking than she was, she was only ranked number 5 in Class-A and had only been a hero for a few months.

Kito paused for a moment, "Tornado and Metal Bat are already investigating a monster that appeared in City B earlier and the Association believed that it would be good experience for you since you are a bit new. Besides you were complaining about the smaller jobs you've done recently and this job seemed good for you, this isn't really a job for a Class-S Hero."

Mirage felt like she was out of options. She didn't want to do it but at the same time she wanted to increase her rank and eventually knock Tornado off her pedestal, ever since she found out that Mirage too had the ability of psychokinesis and a few other traits she flew off her handle and nagged for a good hour or two. And there were a few heroes who were upset with her dropping a few of them back a few ranks when she passed her Hero Test. "How long ago was this?"

"About ten minutes ago, it appears that whatever it is, is just five kilometers south from you." he informed her as she sighed.

Looking in the mirror at her black jeans and dark blue long sleeve clothed reflection she turned her attention towards the open glass sliding door of her apartment. "Alright Kito, I'll go. Place an announcement out just in case." she told him as she shut the phone before throwing it on the futon on the ground.

 **"Attention unknown threat detected, all citizens please remain indoors until further notice. Threat level: Tiger."**

"So they're categorize it as that." she whispered to herself.

Walking back out onto the balcony, she climbed upon the edge of it. Closing her purple eyes she felt the rain starting to pick up as the downpour cried across the city. The sound of the large drops of rain hitting the ground were like music to her ears as she began to free fall towards the ground.

Sensing her decreasing distance from the ground, Mirage opened her eyes as a bright violet outline surrounded her own purple irises. Arching her upper back and head up she lifted away from the ground as a thin, barely visible violet outline surrounded her. Floating above the city she could sense the large amount of energy not that far off.

Flying towards it she could sense the energy levels increasing, whatever it was it seemed like it would strong. Diving down towards the ground she could see something walking in the streets. Her long black hair clung to her shirt as it reached down to her hips, the outline became more vibrant around her as she examined the creature.

Large amounts of mud seemed to cover its entire being as it had a mutated human like stature that stood at least seven feet tall; used its large bowling ball like hands to hold onto the chain-linked fence. Looking around she could see a few vending machines appeared to be pried open and the concent of them were one. The creature took slow long steps as it made a squishing sound with each one it took.

"Hey you there!" she called out as the creature stopped moving as she could see a pair of glowing red eyes pop out as they were glaring right at her. "You got your snack, now get out of here or I'll make you leave." she gave the creature it's ultimatum as she could see it just stand there.

"You really think I'm going to leave?" It asked her in an unidentifiable tone that was neither male or female. "I've spent my life hiding underground in the sewers, you humans are no more disgusting as we are."

 _"Well no duh... you just said you live in the sewers."_ Mirage thought to herself.

"But now I, Sludge, will whip out you humans and reclaim the surface as my own!" Within a split second Sludge opened what Mirage believed to be its mouth, a loud gargling sound bellowed from the creature as it fired what seemed to be mud balls at her.

Holding her hand out, "child's play." she said as a barrier appeared around the shots fired at her. Focusing her energy on the mud she saw them loose their oozing outside as it froze over as she could see her reflection in the now frozen mud balls, "you can have there back." she threw them right back as the creature didn't budge as they all made direct contact with it.

Mirage watched as she saw holes appear in the Sludge's body, though they quickly began to close back up. This shocked her as it began to slowly walk towards her firing a few more mud shots towards her.

Flying up she dodged the attacks as the creature aimed at her each time, holding her hands out she gathered all the rain water around her as she created a wall of water in front of her catching each and every shot of mud the creature spat out. "Let's see how you like this!" she yelled as she pushed the water wall towards Sludge.

The water crashed on top of Sludge as Mirage bent the water around it like an orb, "mud disintegrates in water you won't last very long." she said to the creature as she watched as the clear water started to take on a dirty complexion.

Releasing it from her powers the water flowed out into the streets and the sewers as the thing called Sludge appeared to have vanished. Floating back down she inspected the area as she saw that there didn't appear to be anything in sight.

"Well that's that, I guess I should call the-" stopping herself Mirage flew quickly to the side as she dodged an attack. Water splashed around her as she saw a stick-man like figure of mud stand before her. "Let me guess, you can modify your body so you can increase your speed?" she asked as that familiar pair of red eyes shined at her.

"Cleaver one you are," Sludge spoke in a more demonic male tone. "But I can also do this!" Holding out his hand, he began firing rapid shots of dark sludge towards her. She could tell this time it wasn't mud as she flew high to dodge his attack.

A sizzling sound hissed from behind her as she could see the street that the sludge had hit were being eaten away. Whatever he fired it was a corrosive matter that looked like it could eat through anything as part of the metal fence and street light were being eaten away by the substance.

"Though taking this form allows me to be faster and have more deadlier abilities it does make me weak in some respect," he said as he charged towards her. "But that's ok, I want to enjoy playing with you!" he shouted as he fired a few more rounds at her.

Creating a barrier in front of herself, Mirage kept Sludge at a distance as she froze the water around her. Pushing her hand against the barrier, large spikes of ice rose up from the ground and pierced Sludge as she created a black shadow suit around herself as she slipped into the shadows.

Pooling his body around the ice spikes, Sludge recomposed himself in his slimmer form as his red eyes scanned the area. "Come out, come out where ever you are!" he called as he didn't see her anywhere. The street became darker as the street light crashed to the ground breaking the bulb upon contact.

He looked around as he tried to find her, "boo." she whispered as appeared behind him, stabbing him through the neck with a blade made from ice. His red eyes appeared on the other side of his head as he stared at her for a brief second before she sliced his head off.

As his head fell to the ground, his body became a pool of mud as the black suit around her faded away. The ice blade shattered in her hand as Mirage saw his head slowly starting to pool away as well, "hopefully this is now over." she said to herself as the rain started to let up.

As she slowly began floating away she felt something wrapped around her ankle, looking down she saw her whole foot was enveloped in mud as it threw her around into the street before being swung around and thrown into a nearby building. Crashing into the wall her body quickly fell as the wind had been knocked out of her. "Hehehe, you didn't think you could kill me that easy did you?" Sludge asked her as she felt him grab a fist full of her dark hair before pulling her up.

His red eyes glared at her once again as he put his hand around her throat, "my acid can easily kill a human, ya know." he said as he tightend his grip around her. Mirage tried clawing away his hand from her throat but it wasn't any good as it was starting to get harder for her to breath.

Her vision started to fade as she tried to concentrate. Keeping her hands over his own she felt the vice around her neck starting to get icy cold as she punched at it falling back down to the ground. "Still trying to get away even when you know you can't?" he joked.

Mirage felt weak as she couldn't get up after being released from his grip, she didn't know what to do at this point. "Incinerate." Another man's voice called out as she could see a large amount of fire hit Sludge. The heat from the blast dried up a portion of the street as metal foot steps approached her.

Collapsing from the extensive damage done to her, Mirage was barely able to keep her eyes open as she black out from the overall pain that surrounded her body.

* * *

Genos looked over at the girl that lay face down in the rubble before glancing back at the creature before him. "Did you harm this girl?" he asked as his black and yellow eyes scanned the creature.

The creature laughed at him, "would've killed her too if you didn't step in. Oh well...I can do that after I kill you!" it shouted as it charged towards Genos.

Holding his hand canon towards the creature, "incinerate." Genoss spoke as another focus blast of fire consumed the create. As he scanned the creature in the flames of his ongoing attack he noticed that even though it didn't move it was still there. "Looks like it has a core, if I increase the energy of my attack I should be able to destroy it." he said to himself in a calculating way as the red-orange flames of his attack turned blue.

The high pitch screaming of the monster echoed in the streets as Genos slowly stopped his attack. Looking towards the creature he could see the its dried mud body slowly fall to the ground into a pile of dirt, he slowly walked towards it as his scanners picked up an orb like object in the dirt.

Picking it up he inspected it, "appears to be the core, looks like heat didn't destroy it." He said as he crushed it in his hands leaving it to turn into dust. Letting the dust fall to the ground, Genos quickly made his way over to the girl.

"Miss are you alright?" he asked her as he pick her up in his arms. Looking closely at her his scanners began picking up bits of information about her, "looks like you're apart of the Association as well. No wonder you were here," he said as his scanners also informed him of her physical state.

"Despite so much damage looks like you didn't sustain much," it reminded him of his master and how he was able to suvive virtually any hit. "I should take care of her, if I remember Master's words correctly he did say that a hero should always take care of one in need." he recited as the girl in his arms did look like she could use some help in her recovery. Genos placed the girl over his shoulder and began walking away from the site.


	2. Bargains for Info

Genos was kneeling down besides the girl, as he towel dried the last of her long hair. He had researched that wet hair and clothes could lead a person to becoming sick as he had previously dried her clothes using his hand canons at a very low and controlled temperature.

Pulling up the cover of the futon to her shoulders he stood up as he let her be in the corner of the living room next to the sliding glass door of the apartment that he shared with Saitama. "Genos, you home?" pulling the blue hood down from his bald head Saitama walked into the kitchen setting down the bags of groceries he carried.

"Was it discount day today at the supermarket?" Genos asked as he saw more bags than usual on the counter. Saitama's entire blue civilian jumpsuit outfit had been soaked due to the heavy rainfall.

"Yea I was able to get a bunch of good stuff, despite this heavy rain. Not a lot of people were there either since it was pretty bad out." he said, "I heard there was even a tiger level threat earlier today, ya know what happened?" Saitama asked as he looked over at Genos.

He nodded his head, "actually yes. A creature appeared here in City-Z and took down a fellow hero, it was about to finish her off before I stepped in and destroyed it myself." he explained as Saitama finished putting away the groceries.

"Sounds like it wasn't a challenge for you then if you came out of it perfectly fine, who was the other hero?" he asked as Genos walked out towards the living room. Saitama stepped out as he watched Genos kneel besides the unknown girl in his living room.

"I'm waiting for her to wake up so I can ask her myself." Genos answered as he felt Saitama force him to stand up before dragging him to the other side of the room. "Is something wrong, master?" he asked.

Saitama grinded his teeth together as his black dotted eyes stared at the sleeping girl. Veins were popping out of his head as he didn't seem very pleased, "why the hell did you bring her here if you said she was injured?" He angirly asked.

"I remember that you had said something previously about helping others in need," Genos answered as he handed his journal filled with the great teachings of his master to Saitama. The book was opened to the page, "do not forget, a hero is not only someone who protects but also helps those in need no matter what it may be."

A large bead of sweat formed at the top of Saitama's head as he remembered he did say something like that a few months ago, but that was only to get Genos off his back so he could go take down a monster. It had been two years that Genos was 'studying' under him and even though he had moved up to be Class-A and ranked 8, he still had his disciple here with him.

"Even so that doesn't mean you can bring strangers into our home," Saitama became serious as he walked over to the girl. Her long hair was pulled back and fanned around her head, as she didn't appear to be injured to him. "I thought you said she was hurt, Genos?"

"When I arrived on scene she appeared to be beaten up but it appeared to me, that like you, she can sustain serious attacks without taking much damage." he explained.

"So that's why you didn't bring her to a hospital," Saitama looked more closely. "So you let her sleep in your bed I take it? What happens if she's gonna be unconcious for a few days, we don't have any other futons and I'm not sharing mine." Saitama said in his serious tone.

"Do not worry, I can easily sleep on the floor if that's your main concern Master."

"My main concern is what people must have thought when they saw you, a Class-S Hero, take an unconcious girl into the apartment." Saitama told him, as anyone could have easily said something and could possibly ruin Genos's reputation.

"I thought it was for the best, I couldn't possibly leave her out there when I found her."

Standing with his legs apart a bit more apart he glared at Genos, "that's why you shoul have taken her to the hospital!"

"Would you both shut up!" a purple outline surrounded both of them as the girl sat up, rubbing her eyes she shot an icy glare at them both with her purple eyes.

"She can use psychokinesis!" Genos exclaimed as Saitama seemed unimpressed. Looking over at Saitama, "Master it appears she is unable to lift you!" he claimed as Saitama didn't appear to have moved an inch. Both of them could see her in pain as she tried to use her abilities on them.

Snapping his fingers, Saitama just realized something, "ya know, this girl kind of reminds me of that other chick...the Class-S one, Tornado." he said as he felt his wet clothes start to turn to ice, "did it just get colder!?" he asked as he began to shiver.

Standing up the girl's glare didn't leave him, "my name is Mirage and don't you ever compare me to Tornado ever again!" she shouted as she set Genos down and released Saitama, the bits of ice that formed on him off his clothes broke and melted away.

"At least she didn't turn you into a piece of bad pop art, Genos." Saitama said as there were a few scratches on his face.

"Where am I?" she asked as she looked around the small space, her own apartment was bigger than this. A TV was on a stand against the wall across from a small eating table, a computer table with an open laptop on it were next to the TV as there didn't seem like anything else there.

"Forgive me, I destroyed the monster you were fighting earlier today and brought you back here to our home. Who are you?" Genos asked.

That voice sounded very familiar to her as she looked at the man. Spikey blond hair barely covered his black and yellow demon like eyes, she could see two small silver studs in his ears as it complimented the pale skin of his face. Though his neck and arms seemed to be completely robotic as they appeared to be constructed of some sort of dark metal. She could only imagine what the rest of his body looked like from beneath the sleeveless hoodie he wore and his dark jeans.

"I'm Class-A, Rank 5, Mirage of Shadows. But you can just call me Mirage." she introduced herself as Genos quickly realized who she was.

"No wonder my scanners didn't identify you right away, you didn't have your mask on." he said as she was well known for wearing a purple fox mask and having her long hair pulled up in a ponytail instead of having it let down, and a few other things. There hadn't been any photos of her in the Association's database of her in civilian clothing, which made her unidentifiable.

"The Association called me and I didn't want to take my time trying to find the stuff so I just went out there." she said, "so what am I doing here?" Mirage asked.

"Genos thought it'd be a good idea to take care of you after he found ya out there in the rain." Saitama answered.

"Wait a minute...Genos the 'Demon Cyborg?'" Genos nodded his head, "that means...you're the Caped Baldy, Class-A, rank 8? His side kick?"

"Saitama, the name is Saitama! And he's my disciple!" he snapped as she could see his eyes go pure white.

"Either way I need to get home." Mirage said as she walk out towards the door.

Looking over, Saitama motioned towards her direction. "Make sure she get's home safe, you brought her here now make sure she'll be ok." he told him as Genos nodded his head.

"Yes Master!" and with that Genos followed after Mirage.

"Finally some peace and quiet!"

Hearing the footsteps behind her, Mirage looked back as she could see Genos behind her. "What do you want?" she asked as she walked along the side walk. The rain to have appeared to have stopped for the moment, as the air seemed a bit more moist.

"My master said I should make sure you get home safely." he answered her as she shook her head.

"Look Genos I can make it home by myself, I don't need you to body guard me." Mirage said to him as the violet outline appeared around her as she floated for a second before coming back down.

He could see that she was in a bit of pain and was panting a bit, "it appears that your injuries are not fully healed, meaning you are unable to use your psychokinesis to fly." Stepping in front of her he kneeled down, "it would be a good idea for you to climb on my back so you can conserve your energy in case you are needed." he suggested.

Seeing how persisant he was, Mirage gave in as she wrapped her arms carefully around his neck. She could feel his metal arms beneath her knees as he lifted her onto his back and continued on their way. "Just go straight for about seven blocks and take a left then go down four blocks and that'll take you to my apartment complex." she told him as she rested a bit.

She was still worn out from earlier, she greatly underestimated her opponent today and it almost costed her her own life. Mirage's eyes widened as she realised something, "Genos..."

"What is it?" he asked as he continued to go straight.

"If you didn't show up...I would have died, so umm...thanks for saving my life." she thanked him as he made a left just like she had instructed him.

"I had sensed immense energy levels coming from your location, I just happend to get there just in time to save you." he told her as he felt it was hiss job to inspect what was causing the energy spike without having to contact the Association.

"I see," they stopped before her aparment complex. "You can put me down here, my place is at the very top but I can get-"

"Hold on." Genos advised her as he boosted himself upwards towards the top of the building. Holding on tightly to him she watched as he landed perfectly onto her balcony, her sliding glass door was still open from earlier when she left.

Climbing off of him she bowed her head, "thank you Genos." she said as she watched walk towards the edge. She wanted to learn more about him, from what she knew not many people were able to gather any information on him. "Hey Genos!"

He glanced at her, "what?"

"Look if it wouldn't be too much trouble... I am a writer and there are a lot of people who want to know more about you, if it's ok with you I'd really like to interview you." she requested as he looked up towards the roof of the complex.

"Possibly it is something I need to discuss with Master Saitama. Good-bye for now." he said as he lept up to the top of the roof and vanished.

"Bye...Genos..." Mirage said to herself as she walked back into her apartment, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

"Master, I'm back!" Genos announced as he saw Saitama lying on his side on top of a futon watching TV.

Without turning his head, "so she gonna be alright?" he asked as Genos sat himself down in front of the laptop. "Whatcha doin'?" Saitama asked him as he could see the Heroes Association Webpage.

"Mirage asked if she could interview me due to there being any information about me, I'm just verifying that she is a writer." Genos told him as he was being precautious before making a decision. "If she is, would it be a good idea for me to do so master?"

Saitama sat up, "honestly that's up to you. Be a good idea to get both of our names out into the public more." Sure Genos was well known but knowing him if Mirage asked him the right question he would go off about them for hours.

"You think so?" Genos asked.

Saitama shrugged his shoulders, "a lot of heroes have their names out there and people don't forget them easily. Just go for it is all I can tell ya." he told him, as Genos looked at Mirage's page.

"It appears that it's true that she is a writer, but nothing else about her is known it would appear."

"Well there, if she wants to interview you then interview her back so you can get more information a little trade off." Saitama said as he started to doze off. It made sense to Genos, if they learned more about their allies it would mean there would be an easier time working with them if needed to.

 _"I shall do it then!"_ Genos thought to himself as he pulled up both his and Saitama's pages as it verified what Mirage had said that not much of their information was known either. _"I shall do this for both Master and I!"_


	3. Night Life

The inky black night sky filtered hundred of bright stars that shined down upon City-Z. The barely visible outline of the new moon had a grey light around it, just like a shadow in the sunlight. Most of the streets had been cleared for the last few hours with the exception of a few civilians who preferred the night life.

Looking towards the Heroes's Association through the eye holes of her mask, Mirage pulled down the hood of her black cloak. The black body suit that hugged her and her cloak could easily blend into the shadows.

Her long black hair, held back in a high ponytail whipped behind her as a strong breeze blew around her. Gently pushing down on the ear piece in her right ear, "Kito, there's a strong energy surge increasing in the heart of City-Z and has been progressing at a steady rate for the last hour." her voice was slightly muffled due to her mask as she informed Kito.

"Our sensors are picking that up as well, have you spotted anything that could be causing it?" he asked from the other side of the line.

The dull violet sheen of her power surrounded her as she floated down towards the ground. Keeping a distance from the street lights she flew around and down every few streets as the energy seemed to be remaining the same throughout. "Not yet, I don't feel the energy increasing anymore. Whatever it is must be trying to stay low." she explained.

"Mirage we need to find this thing quickly, there have already been too many young women killed from this thing." he reminded her as the death count had increased in City-B and when it ceased there it picked up here.

"So far it seems like this thing only likes to attack at night though, I haven't been lucky in tracking it down yet but I'll exterminate whatever this thing is when I find it." she told him.

"Fine. Report back later.." Kito spoke as he ended the call between them.

Mirage sighed to herself, today marked day four of her night patrols as she tried to locate whatever seemed to be causing it. She had offered to take the job since it was happening close to her home, and the surges of energy were starting to become worrisome.

 _"I hope Genos is alright...'_ it had almost been two weeks since she had seen Genos, although both he and Saitama had been in the news recently for taking down a four armed gorilla human hybrid.

"Maybe I scared him." she said to herself, mentally kicking herself for even asking to interview him. "What am I thinking?" Mirage asked herself in the darkness as she landed on top one of the more taller buildings in City-Z.

Just as she was about to kick herself for even worrying about him, the energy around her increased this time at an alarming rate. Feeling a presence behind her, Mirage covered herself in darkness and faded into the shadows.

Moving around in the darkness she saw something land on top of the roof. Thick brown fur covered its body as the beast stood on its hind legs. Dog ears stuck up from the top of its head as it had the head of a wolf, though it also appeared to have a more feminine like outline despite the massive amounts of fur, a long black mane fanned down the beasts back.

The beast sniffed the air as it's bright green eyes glared directly at Mirage, "I may not see you, but I can smell you!" it shouted in a female voice. Raising its sharp, claw covered hand towards the sky she brought her hand down as three long curved like blades formed.

Mirage shifted to the side, avoiding the attack as the blades sliced into the concrete floor; leaving deep v-marks. Revealing herself from the shadows, Mirage held the palms of her hands together. "So you're the beast that I've been sensing these last few nights." she spoke as she could hear it laugh.

"I thought your scent smelled familiar, yes I'm known as Blood Fang." the woman introduced herself. "My parents sold me away to a scientist, because I was undesirable and he made me the being I am today." she said about herself as she held her sharpened claws in front of her wolf face. "And now...because of my beloved Master I can now take revenge on the beautiful." she explained.

"Seems a bit selfish don't you think?" Mirage asked.

"I'm sure even you've seen it, how all the more beautiful and attractive are picked over those around us. Even the kind hearted ones are shunned because they do not possess the desirable looks that many are so picky on." Blood Fang explained. "My Master told me that true beauty lies within the eyes and I always seem to see it in the fear of people's eyes!"

"You're 'Master' sure sounds like an interesting person," Mirage spoke. "To be honest you could always but that hair of your's and maybe put a little makeup on. You'd look better than more of the women working the streets in the red light district."

"What sweet words coming from my latest victim." She chuckled, "take off that mask...I want to see the fear in your eyes like I've seen from all those who've died by my hand."

Mirage shook her head, "sorry but I don't think a mutt like you could even leave a scratch on me."

Blood Fang laughed, "those are going to be your last words?" she asked as she charged towards Mirage. "Death Slash!" The length of her claws increased as she slashed her claws toward Mirage at high speed.

Dodging each of the attack, Mirage held her hand out "rapid burst!" she yelled as Mirage fired numerous small bursts of fire from her hand, directly hitting Blood Fang. Digging her feet into the floor, long drag marks followed her as she hunched over.

Bits of fur seemed to have been lit as some glowed a dull red hue while thin streams of smoke flew around her face, "I see... you're no normal psychic user." she whispered as she flashed her white fangs at Mirage. Taking the chance, Mirage blended herself into the shadows as she moved across the roof top. "Good! Maybe now I can experience a true fight!"

Blood Fang tried track her scent as she turned her head in all directions. _"I need to end this fast."_ Mirage thought to herself as she grabbed the six inch blade that was attached to her upper thigh, holding it tightly in her hand she focused her energy around the blade.

"Found you!" Blood Fang shouted as she lunged herself towards Mirage.

"Maybe," Mirage whispered as she jumped up and around Blood Fang, avoiding her. "But I've got you now!" The blade was consumed by bright red flames as the length of it doubled to a foot of pure fire. "Now die!" slashing the blade out, she poured more of her energy into the blade as the flames increased.

The black hair mane of Blood Fang fell to the ground as one end of it burned like the wick of a candle, staining the air with a burning hair smell. Mirage could still sense her presence as she looked across the way as she could make out Blood Fang's figure leaping around. "So she dodge it, huh?"

Running across the roof top she followed after Blood Fang, flying over her she pulled out her blade once more. "Be best if you didn't move anymore." she said as bolts of electricity started to ripple across the blade. The bright blue and yellow static lines reflected in her eyes, diving towards her she pulled the blade across her body as she threw it directly at her opponent.

She watched as the blade landed in the back of one of her legs, a loud yelp echoed in the night as Blood Fang rolled across the top of the building. Bolts of electricity surrounded her body as she seemed unable to move, "as long as that blade stays in your body you'll be unable to move due to the shocks of electricity you're feeling." Mirage said as she walked towards Blood Fang keeping a controlled amount of power on the blade. Enough to keep her down and the same time not drain her either.

"You little brat... you think you got me... don't you?" Blood Fang mustered out as Mirage saw her flash her teeth at her. "I'm going to eat you alive!"

"We'll see about that, now you said you were created is that correct?" she asked, standing in front of Blood. "Now if you tell me by who I'll make your death painless." she offered.

Mirage could hear Blood Fang chuckle, "you think you can kill me?" she asked as she forced herself to stand up.

Increasing her energy on the blade, Mirage increased the amount of electricity that surged through her body. "If I continue at this rate you're heart will eventually give out, if I go higher it might even explode. Now answer the question!" she demanded.

"Even if I wanted to, my Master would set off the bomb inside of me." Mirage barely heard her whisper.

"Bomb?"

Slowly Blood reached for the blade, "either way..." she pulled it out from her body, Mirage could see the extensive damage done so far to her may be enough as her body trembled. She threw down the blade as she glared at Mirage. "You won't get anything from me!" she shouted.

Mirage dashed towards her as her hand started to glow violet, "so be it." she said as she pierced her hand into Blood Fang's chest, directly over the heart. Her hand burst out from the other side of Blood's body as she felt the warm slow beating organ in her hand as she quickly pulled it out.

Holding Blood Fang's heart in her hand she watched as she coughed up a mouth full of blood before falling to the floor. "You'll...pay..." she spoke as Mirage watched her eyes grow dark. Looking at the heart in her hand she squished the organ as it deflated and ruptured in parts before letting it drop.

Feeling the energy surge starting to go down, Mirage put her clean hand up to her ear, "Kito the job is done. The beast that was causing the energy surge has been terminated, it appeared to be a female wolf hybrid. It might be safe to assume that whatever created that gorilla hybrid awhile back could be responsible for this being as well." she reported.

"And where is the body's location?" Kito asked.

"I'm transmitting the coordinates right now, there was minor damage done to the surrounding are but no other lives were lost." she told him.

"Good work Mirage, I'll have a team out there shortly to pick up the body."

"Understood." she said as she ended the call.

Feeling a familiar sense behind her, Mirage quickly turned as she could barely make out an outline. "I see, you have appeared to have terminated what I sensed." she heard Genos speak as she pulled off her mask.

"Genos?" she whispered his name as he held up his hand, flashing a bright light upon Blood Fang's body. She looked at his yellow iris eyes as she could see that he was analyzing what was before him. "What are you doing here?"

"I had sensed two entities in proximity to my home, I would have been here sooner I was unable to wake Master Saitama and decided to come on my own." he explained as Mirage felt a bit confused by the two.

"Either way it's dead," she said to him. "Does it appear similar to the thing you and Saitama fought?" she asked.

He nodded his head, "it would appear so. Although it's a different species, my scanners are able to identify a substance in this one's body that matches to the same one in Silver Fists body as well."

"So that's what it called itself," she said. "Either way two beasts that have something in common...something tells me that whoever created them might be still doing it."

"Where you able to gather information from this thing?" he asked her.

"Not much, but it's better than nothing. Genos, come by my place tomorrow and we can discuss what we've found out." she told him.

Genos seemed to ponder it, "it would be a good idea to figure out what we've gathered. It is possible we're dealing with something bigger here." he said. "Alright then, I shall see you tomorrow then." he said.

Mirage felt a strange ping in her chest as she walked over and grabbed her blade, placing it in its older. "Good, hopefully with this and the other body the Association can also find something else we may not be seeing." she said to him as she climbed on top of the edge. "Until tomorrow Genos, good night." she told him with a wave as she fell off the edge and flew away.

She could feel the corners of her mouth pull into a smile, one that she was happy that Genos didn't see as she flew towards her home.

"Mirage...she is very persistent." Genos said to himself as he too, went his own separate way home. Looking back he examined the body as he saw the damage done to it, "but she also appears to be very deadly." The destroyed heart and massive hole in the beast's body were no were near as dangerous as Saitama, but to him she did appear dangerous in her own way.


End file.
